In the past there have been provided boat mooring devices of similar overall structure, for instance that disclosed in prior U.S. Pat. No. 3,142,284 to Kauffman. However, such prior art devices, while advantageous in use, were subject to certain difficulties, including mechanical complexity and high manufacturing costs, inability to adequately protect boats from high shock forces, and lack of versatility in mounting under widely different conditions of use.